Train and Saya's second chance
by 14AmyChan
Summary: after Saya falling on Train's head, both try to figure out where they stand and how things are the way they are. Can the two become friends once more or will their friendship deepen? Or worse, will everything fall apart?
1. A normal day

_HALT! If you have not read 'Creed's Second Chance', you probably should. This is its sequel! *^_^* enjoy!_

"Aw man!" Train looked at his plate. All it had was a few tiny pieces of bread slices on it. Train leaned over the table. "Why can't we find something good anymore?"

Eve looked over at Train, rolled her eyes, and got back to reading her paper. Sven Vollified looked at Train with disgust written all over his face. He composed himself and started to sip his coffee before anyone could see his face, though. Sven cleared his throat and started talking to Eve, instead.

"Well, Eve" Sven started out bright. "Tomorrow you're going to be fifteen! You planning on getting your license?"

Eve flipped a page of the newspaper. She then replied, "Yeah, I think I will. But…" Eve set down the newspaper and glared at Train, who was still hunched over the table. She smiled like a little devil. "…that doesn't mean that you guys will be rid of me."

Sven laughed and patted Eve on the head. "Not yet, then? Well, when you do get your license," Sven looked at Eve seriously. "…you can leave at any time."

Eve looked at Sven. "I know, hasn't that always been the case?"

Train looked from Eve to Sven and back to Eve. He started to laugh. Eve and Sven looked at him. "Is something funny, Train?" Eve looked like she could spit fire! Train looked at the both of them again. "It's a daddy and his daughter!"

"And one buffoon." Said a voice they all knew too well. This thief was all-too-familiar as she sat herself down.

"Rinslet!" Eve said surprised. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"Another day, another phrase" Train muttered. Everyone ignored him.

"I have another business proposal if you're interested." Rinslet said, holding a picture and waving it around. "That is, of course, if you want 1.8 million dollars." Sven and Eve were up in an instant. Train…not-so-much.

"Who's the bounty?" Sven asked eagerly.

"And what are you going to borrow from him?" Train finished, out of it. He looked deep in thought, remembering something amusing. Eve noted the change in behavior.

"This guy's name is Gerald Pinciatti." Rinslet smacked the photo on the table. "Twenty murders, leader of a smuggling rink, and all you have to let me find is _this_!" Rinslet smacked another photo on the table. Train looked at the photo and then at Rinslet. "A treasure chest?"

Rinslet smiled. "Really, all they want me to do is get rid of the thing so no one will ever have it again." Rinslet picked up the photo of the chest and stuffed it down hers. "They keep going on about how it's cursed. So, you all in?" Rinslet looked at them all with anticipation.

"Huddle!" Sven called. Train, Sven, and Eve gathered 'round. "What's the deal, Sven? Usually, we take it right away!" Train was finally snapping into the present. "1.8 million would help wipe out some of our debt…"

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Eve frowned as she agreed with him. "It's too much to pass up."

Sven sighed. He worried for nothing. The huddle broke. "When do we start?" Sven wanted this over with already. "Five days" Rinslet said. "That should be plenty of time to get your scuba gear in check. We're going down south! Plane tickets are already covered!"

Train fell over. Everyone crowded around him just as a fearsome noise was heard throughout the café.

_Grrrrooowwwwwllll_

Train was hungry. Really hungry.


	2. A new challenge     or two?

_Don't own anything! Sorry._

Train fell over and laid his head on the seat. "Food!" he strained. "I'm hungry!" He suddenly felt a thwap! on his head.

_Thwap!_

"Princess!" Train complained. "What was that for?"

"You either find a job and pay for your meal, or beat me in a battle for a milkshake" Eve stood up. "You have five seconds to get yourself—" A blur of navy blue, brown, and a grin of determination passed by Eve before she could say 'outside'.

Eve sighed the same time Sven did. "Is there any particular reason you keep challenging Train?" Sven looked at Eve helplessly. "It's been about two years since you teamed up with us." Sven shook his head as he got up out of the booth. "Well, don't kill each other" he warned as he and Rinslet followed Eve out of the restaurant.

_Free food, free food, free food, free food, free food, FREE FOOD!_ Train could barley keep himself together. He pulled his Hades out, but didn't intend on firing it. Train couldn't help himself, as the rest came out of the restaurant, he grinned.

Then something fell on top of his head. And it was really heavy.

_Wow, the Princess is gettin' good; I didn't see that hammer comin'!_ But what he said was "OW!" along with a very…familiar…voice.

"Train!" Sven yelled. _This isn't the Princess, is it?_ Train thought as he rubbed his head.

"Train-kun?" the person in front of him asked, as if in as much shock he was in. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Saya Minatsuki was right there in front of him, five years older than when she had died.


	3. A major blow

_Don't own anything. T.T anyway, enjoy! *^_^*_

_Her hair's longer_ Train thought vaguely. She was older, but how? _Unless…_ Train reached over to her, as if in a trance. He pinched her, not hard, but enough to make sure she was real. He didn't want to wake up crying like last time.

"OW!" Saya yelled. "First, I get hit with something invisible, then I fall through a hole in the ground, then I fall on top of Train-kun, then he pinches me!"

_Something invisible?_ Train looked at Sven, Eve, and Rinslet. He didn't want to ask Eve or Rinslet about this, so he talked to Sven instead. "Sven, please tell me I'm not hallucinating."

Much to Train's relief, Eve looked at Saya. _She's real if Eve can see her!_ Eve looked in Saya's direction for about five seconds. Train felt like he was going to blow from anxiety. "Well, princess, am I crazy, yet?" Train tried to lighten the mood.

Eve glanced at Train and then back to Saya. "This is her, right? The one Creed killed five years ago?" Train could have cried, but he had an image to protect. Instead, he stammered like an idiot, "Yeah, but how— I mean—"

Saya seemed to get over her fair bit of shock, because she exploded. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU, TRAIN? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN _DAYS_, AND THIS IS HOW YOU SAY HELLO?"

_Is she serious? Days?_ Train could feel himself staring. Saya squirmed uncomfortably. "What?" Saya sounded almost hurt. Train shook his head to get rid of any face he might be making. He tried to compose himself, but he was still shocked.

"Saya, it's been years! Look, your hair's grown out and everything!" Train thought he was going to pass out when Eve came over and transformed her hair into a mirror. _Gotta admit, the Princess is getting good_ Train only half-thought.

Saya looked like she had never been as shocked as she was then. She turned to Train, fright evident in her eyes. "Train-kun," she started, her voice shaking. "…what happened to me?"

_That's what I wanna know._

All went black for Train.


	4. Introductions

_Hey, there! Enjoy the Black Cat fan fiction I made off of Black Cat, which I do not own._

"Train!" Train could hear Sven's voice. It was mad, like always. But he had been having such a weird and wonderful dream. Saya was alive! And she had landed on his head! _Weird_ Train thought. _But I wish I could still be with her right now…_

"TRAIN!" Sven was getting angrier, and—was that worry? "IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'LL NEVER FEED YOU AGAIN!"

_NOT THE FOOD! _"I'm up! I'm up!" Train jerked awake. He scratched his head and yawned loudly. "Why did the day have to come so early?" Train asked, sleepiness still in his voice.

"You never were too good at waking up, now were you, Train-kun?" came a voice from the corner. Train stood completely still, then—ever so slowly—turned to the owner of the voice. Saya was here! Her hair was cut down to its usual size, well, the size it was five years ago, at least. She was pouting now. "Everyone's telling me that I've been missing for five years! Can you tell me what's really going on Train-kun?"

Train was still staring at Saya. He couldn't move. At all.

"GENTLEMAN PUNCH!" Sven's right rook came out of no where. Train fell back on the hospital bed. _Hospital bed?_ Train took a good look around. They were in one of the underground hospitals, the same one they took Rinslet to when she hurt her arm.

Saya also came out of no where. She took down Sven and threw him to the other side of the room. "What did Train-kun ever do to you?" Saya looked furious. "I just want an answer!" Saya was on the verge of tears, and it was showing in her voice.

_This isn't like her, at all_ the thought simply glided through Train's head as he quickly got out of the bed. He noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes that he wore when he blacked out.

Saya had tears slipping down her face when Train looked her in the eye. Saya immediately tried to cover them, but Train already saw. He didn't know what to do.

So he sat next to her, rubbed her back, and gave her her favorite drink: milk. Saya looked slightly shocked, but drank the milk and stifled her tears. While she was doing that, Train told her all that he knew on the situation.

"I came back from my ten-day-confinement and Creed had gone to kill you. I wasn't fast enough to stop him, and you died" Train said. "I left Chronos to become a sweeper and partnered up with Sven here about five years ago."

Saya looked shocked, but did not say anything as she waited for Train to finish. Eve and Rinslet came into the room.

"Rinslet here found us and offered us a job about two years ago to capture a man called Torneo. He was experimenting with nanomachines and made Eve. She's going to be fifteen tomorrow." Eve looked at Train and rolled her eyes while blushing.

"Well, we ended up saving Eve, and she's been with us ever since. We found Creed, but decided to let him go. He needed to learn to live as a human and make up for all he's done." Train finished.

Saya looked at the milk in her hands. It was quite steady. And it looked really good. She drank the rest in one long gulp. Sven reached up to make sure she wasn't trying to drown herself in milk when Train stopped him. Train whispered "It's ok, that's just how she likes to drink milk." Sven nodded and sat back. Two seconds later, with the glass empty, Saya took a big breath and smiled. She looked at Train and Sven and Eve and Rinslet and said, "I still don't know if this is all a joke, but Train-kun wouldn't do anything to hurt me, so I'll go along with it."

Eve, Sven, and Rinslet all turned to Train, who just looked out the window rather pointedly. Everyone could see the sweat drop. And heard the whistling.

"But I'll tell you one thing," Saya continued. "I never died, and you were gone for nine days before I was dropped, Train-kun, not ten."

Train nearly gagged. He stared at Saya with his mouth open. "But I saw you die! How is that possible?"

Saya shrugged. "I don't know, ask that monkey person." Train didn't put two and two together, but Eve did.

"Did that monkey turn into anyone, Minatsuki-san?" Eve asked politely. Saya pouted friendly at Eve, and then smiled. "You can just call me Saya, and, actually, yeah. It did."

"Who?" Train managed to ask. Saya looked at Train with her eyes wide, as if just realizing. "It turned into a girl and called itself 'Amber', then I got hit with an invisible force, then it turned into me!"

Train thought he was going to pass out again.

Eathes had been really good at his acting job. The question was: what was so important to him that he would pretend to be Saya and die in her place?


	5. One answer, several questions

_Hello~! *^_^* don't won anything—ON WITH THE STORY! *^_^*_

"What, did you know that monkey guy, Train-kun?" Saya looked at Train's pale face. It was rare for Train to lose his cool…_Five years ago, but what about now?_

Saya looked at the guy who was now Train's partner. He wasn't too shocked at Train's expression, that or he was thinking hard about something. Saya looked down to think. She wanted to know what had happened to Train in the last five years.

_Does he smile more? Did he really quit Chronos? _Saya could have passed out from the next question she thought of. _Am I just a bit of forgotten news to him? Just an old friend?_ Saya turned around to walk out of the hospital room and sat outside. She felt like crying, but she would hold it in front of Train. _If I really died, then what happened? Train-kun doesn't want to talk about it apparently…what if—?_

Saya's thoughts were interrupted by the little girl that Train called 'Princess'. _I think her name's Eve, but Princess seems to suit her better._ She walked out of the room and looked straight at Saya. The princess Eve sat down next to Saya and stared at her face. "Saya, why are you crying?"

Saya looked at the princess shocked. She raised her hand up to her eyes, and sure enough there were a few tears there. Quickly, she brushed them away. She then smiled at the princess. "It's ok, Princess. I was just thinking about something."

The princess looked at Saya funny. "Are you going to call me that, too?"

"Sorry, that's what Train-kun called you, and it really seems to suit you. Would you rather I called you Eve-san?" Saya was talking rapidly, after all, she called a girl she barely knew 'Princess'.

"It's fine if you want to call me 'Princess', but you can't call me Eve-san. Just Eve is fine" the Princess Eve got up and held her hand out to Saya and smiled. "We might want to rinse you off before you go back in."

Saya followed this little blonde girl to the bathroom. Along the way, Princess Eve told Saya why Train called her princess and how she became a sweeper. "Sven and Train were already partners when I came up. Like Train said, they rescued me, but what he didn't tell you was that they rescued me from becoming a killing machine."

Saya looked at this small girl. _Her? This sweet little girl? A killer?_

"Probably right now you don't see it, but I was evil. Sven and Train saved me, and I've been sticking with them ever since. They're like—mm…"

Eve stopped a moment to think about her next word choice. Saya smiled and finished it for her. "They're like family?" Eve looked at the twenty-four-year old and smiled.

"Yep, but—" Eve looked at Saya and smiled. "Train's kind of like my older brother, we get into fights, but I do somewhat respect him."

They got to the bathroom and went in. Eve looked in the mirror as Saya washed her face. "There's something that I don't get…" Eve said.

"Hmm?" Saya patted her face dry.

"If you were never dead, then what saved us in that warp world thing?" Eve looked about as confused as Saya felt.

"Warp world?" Saya had to ask. "What's that?"

"I think I have an answer to that" a voice came from behind. Saya turned around to see the fashion statement. _Was it Rinslet?_ "I'm Rinslet, but you can call me Rins." _That answers that._

Rinslet tossed her short purple hair. "I'm a thief-for-hire, and sometimes I help out these guys" Rinslet put her hand on Eve's shoulder. Eve looked at Saya and said "Rinslet is like a big sister, she and Train get in a lot of arguments."

Rinslet frowned a little as she looked Saya over. "hmm…"

"What?" Saya didn't appreciate being stared at. She only didn't mind when it was with Train because, well, just because that's how it is.

"Honey, we need to go shopping" Rinslet looked at Eve and smiled. "All three of us, totally my treat!" Saya looked at Rinslet with curiosity. She sure did jump from one place to another. Eve helped her get back on track.

"What's your answer to that?" Eve asked.

"Well," Rinslet started. "In that warp world, it was a world of imagination, right?"

"Yeah" Eve said nervously.

"Well, Train's subconscious thought might have kicked the doctor's" Rinslet said. When all she got were a couple of blank looks, she had to explain. "Well, the doctor was supreme in that world, because it was his. BUT! Train is pretty stubborn when it comes to certain things, like the safety of his little sister."

Eve blushed at that. Saya didn't quite know what they were talking about. "So, Train's mind must have actually kicked into high gear, and that's when the world pulled the memory of a kind Saya out of his mind. She became his guide and it helped him get closure over her death."

_Okay, that much I got_ Saya thought. _Wait a minute—_

"I know what you're thinking" Rinslet said to Saya. Saya looked at Rinslet to see her finish that sentence. "'How long was Train-kun upset by me dead?' right?" Rinslet grinned like she just figured out the meaning of life.

"Actually, no" Saya said. "Why was a memory of me pulled, and not you, or Princess Eve?"

Rinslet and Eve looked at each other, then at Saya. Eve did all the talking at this point. "I think that you and Train need to have a nice, long talk over a glass of milk."

_What's going to happen now? *^_^*_


	6. The remembered words

_Don't own anything, ok?_

"Train?" Eve whispered as she peeked her head in. Train was looking out the open window. He held a bottle of milk in his hands and seemed to be trying to be singing. He wasn't very good, not by a long shot.

"_Eh tah ino ooh ta woh_

_Doh koh ma-ne ii-koh" _

Eve wanted to sit and listen to Train sing, but she had something she had to tell him. She went to talk to him when Saya put her hand on Eve's shoulder and shook her head.

"_Soh la moh ah oh ii-deh_

_Hii toh no fu bu no eh"_

Eve didn't understand, but this meant something to Saya, she looked like she was going to cry again.

"_Mu shi no ha bah ta kii_

_Fuwa fuwa fu ru rin"_

Saya let her hand drop from Eve's shoulder. Eve still wanted to talk to Train, but this seemed to be too important to the both of them.

"_Oh mo ii no sette"_

The song ended and Train took a drink of milk and rested his head on the window frame. Eve and Saya backed out of the room as quietly as they could. They shut the door as Train reached into his coat to pull out a picture. It was of Train and Saya. Train looked awkward and Saya was having a blast. She had her hand out to the side because she was the one who had taken the picture. There was a message on it from Saya to Train. _Train-kun, I got a tip on a 180,000 bounty. I'm going to go after it, so don't worry about me if I don't answer my door for a few days. P.S. Don't try to rescue me again, that was slightly embarrassing!_

Train laughed quietly. His ears pricked when he heard the door shut silently.

Eve looked at Saya, who was indeed crying, but she had a gentle smile. Eve offered her a handkerchief, which she accepted gratefully. "Why are you so upset, Saya?"

"I'm not, it's just that—" Saya started.

"Those are the first words I ever heard from her." Train finished for her. Saya and Eve jumped at the same time. "So I did hear someone shut the door."

Saya turned to see Train who didn't look all that happy. In fact, he looked a little mad and upset himself. Saya's heart sank. She didn't mean to make him mad, but him singing that had made her feel like she was somewhat important, past or present, it didn't matter. She had felt important.

Train started to talk again. "So why were you two spying on me? You have something you want to ask me or did you just want an encore?" Saya and Eve looked down, ashamed.

Eve managed to say "I was going to ask you if you still wanted to battle for that milkshake…"

Saya muttered "I'm sorry" before running off. Train watched her go, even further upset. His singing certainly wasn't the best, and he knew it. That's why he would only do it when everyone else was asleep, and he would sleep when everyone was awake.

He had to decide what he was going to do…stand here due to his embarrassment at being heard, or chase after her so she wouldn't escape again.

_Well, duh!_ Train thought as he ran.


	7. Saya's moment of distress

_So what do ya'll think so far? Hopin' ya'll leave a comment! *^_^*_

_Don't own anything._

Saya could only think one of thing as she ran. _I can't do this, he must hate me!_ Over and over the torturous phrase repeated itself. More thoughts cheered it on from the side. _He thought you were dead, and he had just gotten over it_ and _what a mess you made of his life_. Like the parents that never wanted her, Train was better off without her in his life.

Saya looked up to see a pitch black sky. It was her life. And it was over. How could that little star twinkle in all that blackness? It was such a small little light. Saya kept running. It didn't matter how far she had to run, but as long as she could leave Train's life and not hurt him anymore, she would be fine.

_Run, run, faster, faster._ Saya did what she thought she should. Run with all her might.

The streets were empty. Everything was dark. _Dark and empty, meaningless._ Saya fell further into her despair. Harder and harder she ran.

"saya!" a faint voice called. She knew the voice, she wanted to run to him and hug him so tight and never let go, but she had made him mad. She had burst into his life and brought nothing but trouble with her.

"Saya!" he kept calling her name. Still, she ran. If this was what she could do for him, she would do it.

"SAYA!" he sounded worried. She couldn't see. The tears were blurring her eyes. She only knew one thing. She was falling. And then she was being held.

And then came the blackness.


	8. Train's moment of doubt

_For this chapter, the last chapter, and the next chapter, it's just a telling of what happened._

_Don't own anything._

Train ran out of the hospital and looked around wildly. _Dear God, she went in the direction of the cliff!_ Train couldn't let her commit suicide! _Please, Saya…_

He saw her, running as fast as she could in her white Yukata. _White looks so good on her…WAIT! No time for that, she'll fall at any second!_

"Saya!" Train called her name, but she kept running. He wasn't loud enough. He ran harder. He never wanted something else so bad. "Saya!" She was too close to it. Way too close…

_Don't fall…I'll do anything…_

"SAYA!" Train couldn't believe he shrieked like that, but at the moment, he didn't care. She fell into a hole that could be as deep as seven meters. Train dived after her. He could see her tears. He held her close and looked for a way out. They were almost at the bottom now. Saya went limp. _Oh, please—_ Train thought as he flipped through the air to soften the impact on his back. _You can't die! Please not again. I'll do anything…_

Train used his remaining strength to check Saya's pulse. _Th-thump…th-thump…_ Train smiled and let the darkness envelop him. He heard the sirens, but he didn't care for his own safety.

_Saya, LIVE!_

All went black for Train.


	9. Eve's moment of worry

_I don't own anything, sorry. T.T_

_ON WITH THE STORY! *^_^*_

Eve heard Saya mumble something and take off running. She was running hard and fast, as if she couldn't tell where she was going, only that she had to run.

Train took off like a bullet after her. Eve couldn't put her finger on it, but he seemed almost … desperate. It was in his run. He was afraid, but still ran.

Eve went to the window, the one that she and Saya had seen Train sing out of only a minute ago. _Was it only a minute?_ It could have been less. Train and Saya were small, just as they were small in the world. Anyone else would have thought that Train had gone mad, but Eve saw something else. Train was fighting to protect.

He was protecting the one he had always loved, but _protecting her from what?_

Eve saw that they were racing toward the cliff. They were going to fall, they were both too close! Eve ran down the hall and searched for someone. A nurse was walking down to the door, yawning. She was really pretty, blonde hair and purple glasses. Her name tag said 'Amber'. Eve ran to the lady.

"Ma'am!" Eve yelled. Amber stopped and faced Eve mid-yawn. She then smiled comfortingly. "Yeah?"

"My friends are running to a cliff," Eve wasted no time. "Someone has to get them before they really hurt themselves!"

Nurse Amber got really serious really fast. She raced to the phone and called 9-1-1. "Yes, we have a couple of people running to the cliff by the hospital… please hurry…we appreciate it…Thank you." Amber hung up and turned to Eve. She smiled and said "Could you lead me to where they are?"

"Yeah, I'll take you there" Eve knew that Sven didn't like Eve transforming in front of strange people who weren't targets, but this was an emergency. Eve took Amber by the hands and flew her out the window to the cliff.

They got there the same time as the ambulances did, and Eve wasn't the only person there that Train knew.

"Train!" Sven was holding a bag of groceries and fussing over Train and Saya, both of whom were unconscious. Sven looked over and saw Eve standing there. "Eve? Do you know what happened?"

Eve ran to Sven crying. "We didn't mean to…we didn't mean to…" Poor Sven could only rub her back and try and quiet her. "To what?" Sven asked. "You can tell me on the way back to the hospital."

_This isn't like her, she's usually calm in these situations._ Sven was thinking. _She is still a kid…_

As they went back to the hospital, Eve told Sven everything that happened in the last five minutes.


	10. Train can see his light

_Don't own anything…I wish I did sometimes, though…_

Train woke up in the hospital again. He was in hospital attire, the stuff for sick and old people. _How many times—SAYA!_ Train got up very fast, and then had to get back down again. _My back!_ It was agony to move, but he had to know. He looked to the side, expecting to see someone. There was no one there.

Train got up, more slowly this time, and stayed up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stuffed his feet into some slippers. He then stood up, but he fell back down. _I need something to lean on…_Train looked at the head of his bead and saw a cane, just his size. _Well, it is a hospital…_ he thought as he grabbed the cane and got up.

_I'm going to have to take it slow awhile…_ Train slowly limped to the door and opened it. He wanted to know. Train slowly made his way to the receptionist desk. A vaguely familiar nurse was at the desk. She looked at him, then down at her work as she talked. "The young lady you were with is in room 216. She had no injuries, but hasn't woken up yet. You, however, you may have to take it easy for a while, you have a great amount of back pain by now, I imagine…"

Train didn't want to listen to the blonde nurse right now and turned back the way he came. 210…_what if she doesn't want to see me_...212…_what if I hurt her_…214…_what if she tries to hurt herself again_…216. He was here. He had to open the door.

Saya was there, asleep in the hospital bed. Train limped with his cane over to the chair next to her bed. He could hear her breathing, and that was enough, for now. Train stroked her face tenderly; he didn't want to lose her again.

Train stood up and bent over her. Their lips only touched for a second, and then he sat back down. He held her motionless hand. He could barley manage the words, "Please don't leave me again, Saya. Please, you're too important" Train was whispering by now. "Please make it through, I love you…"

Train looked up, half of him was expecting that she was wide awake, but even when he saw that her eyes were slightly open, he blushed furiously. He didn't know what to do. True, he loved her, but he never wanted to tell her like this.

_What if—_ Train was going to go into another thinking frenzy, but Saya squeezed his hand. When Train looked up, Saya was smiling. She raised herself slowly out of bed. She was still in her white Yukata.

Train looked at Saya with an embarrassed face, like he used to. He used to think it was her way of life that made him act this way, but no.

"You know what, Train-kun?" Saya asked in her little voice. Train looked into Saya's eyes, all awkwardness melted away.

"What?" Train could barley manage. He wanted her to accept him, because he had held onto his live for her for five years.

Saya kissed his lips gently. Train felt his muscles relax. Saya pulled away and smiled. "I love you, too, but…"

Train almost tensed again. Was this another dream after all?


	11. Train and Saya's heaven

_But what! What is Saya talking about?_

_Don't own anything…_

"But," Saya thought she was going to cry again. Train looked like he was upset as well.

"Oh, please tell me this isn't another dream" he whispered. Saya was stunned. He had dreamed that she was alive? He wasn't burdened by her being alive? At all? Still, she started it, so she had to start it.

"You're really not bothered?" Saya asked. Train looked really confused. Saya almost laughed her tears away. "I mean, apparently I've been dead for five years, I thought that by me being here, it would hurt you."

Saya was caught by surprise by the sudden hug she got from Train. He whispered in her ears "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." Train pulled away from Saya and looked in her eyes. "Saya, I love you, I don't think that that's a crime, now is it?"

Saya let the tears of joy run. She smiled and laughed. She loved his hand on her face like that, so she held it there and murmured "No, I guess not."

Saya and Train were in their own little heaven. No one could get in, and neither wanted out.


	12. Happiness, an end, and a beginning

_I don't own Black Cat, and thank you for everyone who likes this story! *^_^*_

Sven and Eve waited in anticipation. They were waiting outside Saya's door for permission to come in. The had heard from nurse Amber that Train was already in there, and, well—let's face it—Train and Saya needed to talk a little bit.

The visit was taking awhile, so Sven looked at Eve and fished something out of his pocket. "Hey, Eve?"

Eve was reading a book by now, but placed a bookmark in the book to mark her place. "Are we going in, now?" Eve asked, looking at the door.

"Not yet, but did you forget what day it is?"

"No, it's my birthday" Eve said. "I think I'll get my license a little later."

Sven took Eve's hand and put something into it. It was a small box, like something they put jewelry in. "You're fifteen, now, so I thought you might want something nice."

Eve looked at Sven and opened the box. It was a beautiful, yet simple, cross necklace. Eve couldn't stop staring at it. She then smiled. "Thank you, dad" she whispered.

Sven nearly fell off his chair. She said it. Inside, he was deeply happy, on the outside, he just said, "You want me to help you put it on?"

Sven, very clumsily, clasped the necklace on his little fifteen-year-old girl. He had thought of Eve as his daughter, but never knew of what she thought of him. This was the happiest day of his life.

Eve got up and turned around. She spun around a little bit and curtsied. "How do I look, Sven?"

Sven nodded at Eve, who was busy twirling around. He had heard her, so he had to ask. "Eve, what am I to you?" Eve sat down and tried to look Sven square in the eye, but she couldn't do it. She ended up looking at a picture at the other end of the hall.

"Honestly? You brought me out of a life of killing, you taught me about people and sweeper fighting and about life in general" Eve chuckled. "You were always there to teach me, pick me up when I fell down, and tell me right from wrong. You're like a dad." Eve stopped talking, because she felt like she said too much. She had meant to say it when she turned eighteen, but the cat was out of the bag.

Speaking of cats…

"And there it is!" Train said proudly. Eve and Sven looked up to see Train and Saya peeking out of the doorway. Train had a cane and was holding Saya's hand, who was smiling.

"TRAIN!" Eve and Sven said at the same time. Train just laughed. Then he looked at Sven and Eve seriously. "Does this mean I'm out of the family?"

Eve looked at Train and Saya holding hands and smiling. "Well, if you're my big brother…" Eve started.

"I'm a big brother? That rocks!" Train celebrated.

Eve continued, "Then it looks like Saya will be my older sister soon enough."

Train and Saya blushed vigorously. Sven just laughed really hard. "That's my girl!" It just came out. Everyone started at him. Sven was embarrassed. "Sorry, just always wanted to say that."

Everyone laughed.

In the shadows, Rinslet smiled. "Well, looks like we'll need an extra ticket for that plane down south." Rinslet walked off to prepare for their next sweeper mission.

_Maybe I could become a sweeper…?_

THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! *^_^*


End file.
